Christmas meetings
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Dan gets dragged out for the first time since he started university, christmas is nearing and university is officially over, so who is this dark mysterious person he meets at the night club
1. Chapter 1

Friday 12th December 2014, the date most students had marked in their diary, even before they had moved into their new homes, or even started their new classes. This was the end of term; this was when they were free to go back home to their parents, get drunk and celebrate Christmas. Also, seeing as it was the last day of term, many people used this as an excuse to go out partying, getting wasted and completely having no idea what they did the following day.

Seeing as it was the Christmas period, there were a lot of parties being organized to uphold the Christmas theme; nearly every pub you passed had some sort of fancy dress element to it. The streets were filled with drunken Santa's and 'sexy' elves, fast food joints were filled with drunken people, falling over each other as they tried to get their orders out. This was the night Dan had decided to actually go out; normally he would stay in his room, film some videos, eat, Skype his parents, but even they had somehow managed to convince him to let his hair down and head out and enjoy the last day of Uni before he would be heading back to London.

This is how he ended up stood in his tiny room in front of a shitty mirror re-arranging his outfit to try and make it look like he had planned this from the start. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with black jeans, he had cut up a light brown t-shirt to make a belly patch and sewed it on, finally he added a pair of brown bunny ears on his head and drew on a pair of whiskers. "Surely this has to be okay?" he mumbled.

He grabbed is black leather jacket and threw it over his shoulders before heading outside of his room and to the kitchen, he had decided to grab a quick drink before heading out so he didn't look like the only sober person there. His flat mate walked in and laughed lightly, before pointing out he looked like he was going to an Easter party, not a Christmas one. Dan shrugged it off, he didn't really care that much, he just wanted to stand out a little, he didn't want to look like everyone else and he was pretty sure everyone else would be wearing stupid Santa costumes, or Angel's, elves and reindeers, so he decided he would be a bunny.

Dan met up with PJ and Chris outside their local student bar and they headed inside together, the place was packed full of drunken students, singing, dancing and grinding on each other. When he finally made it to the bar he ordered himself a drink and then followed his friends back to a table, this was the first time he had been out, so he wasn't really sure what to expect, though to be honest it wasn't as bad as he though it would be.

The night went on and Dan had drunk a number of drinks, which is how he ended up getting pretty drunk and leaning on the table to watch the people on the dance floor. Part of him really wanted to dance, but he knew he would make a fool of himself; he had no idea how to dance and he didn't have a dance partner, so he couldn't exactly go and dance.

"You okay man?"

Dan looked back over at his friends and laughed lightly, "Yeah! I am great!"

Pj laughed, he hadn't really recalled a time Dan this happy, he wondered what was going on his head, but didn't really dare to ask. He picked up his drink and went back to his conversation with Chris, this time Dan joined in a little and pulled a few jokes.

"Excuse me…"

The three boys looked up at the newcomer, he had black hair, similar to Dan's, and he was pretty tall and thin. He was stood wearing a black t-shirt and black bear like ears on his head, his long legs was covered by slightly baggy black jeans, but Dan could tell they was pretty thin under it.

"Did you want to sit?" Dan slid over more to the wall leaving a space next to him for the boy to sit down, he had no idea why he was inviting this stranger to sit with him, but he was hot and Dan couldn't just let him walk away.

"Well actually… I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance… with me… maybe?" he scratched his head lightly and closed his eyes, he had spotted the way Dan was dreamingly starring at the dance floor all night, and had finally decided to pick up the courage to ask the boy to dance.

"Me?... I can't dance, I mean it's not that I don't want to dance, with you… I just can't dance, I would probably fall over and make a fool of us…" he mumbled the last part and placed his head back on the table. " Chris is a good dancer though, I am sure he will dance with you, he is better than me anyways…"

Dan had no idea when he suddenly became jealous of Chris, but it seemed like he was, Chris was Pj's best friend, they was inseparable, he was funny and cool, Dan wished he was like that, though in all honesty all he wanted was a best friend.

"Well, I'm bad at dancing too… I saw you looking up there and well thought I would come and ask you. Sorry to bother you." He turned back around and started to head for the bar before he felt something grab his hand.

"I suppose I could dance 'one' song with you." Dan slid out of the booth and stood next to the other, it was pretty rare for Dan to come across someone who was equally as tall as him. "My name is Dan by the way." He grabbed both of Phil's hands and walked over to the dance floor with him.

"Phil." The other replied, when they got to the dance floor he moved his hands from Dan's and placed them on the boys waist. "Is this okay?" He asked softly, their hips slowly moving in time with the music.

"Feels pretty good to me?" Dan laughed and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Their bodies pressed together as the started to move back and forth together, it was nice and sweet. So far Dan hadn't fallen over and Phil hadn't stood on anyone's foot yet.

They had been dancing together for a while when they heard a man say the pub was closing and everyone had to make their way out of the building. Dan pouted, he was having a great time with this boy and he didn't want to go, not yet. They made their way outside where Chris and Pj was waiting for Dan, Phil leaned down and wrapped his arms around the other and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"It was nice meeting you Dan, hopefully I will get to see you again some day?" Phil smiled softly and gave him one last hug.

"I hope so!" Dan yelled as the tall boy started to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up the next morning in bed, he was still wearing his make-shift rabbit t-shirt and his boxers, a small smile was still plastered on his face as he remembered the night before, but as soon as he woke up properly he realised he would probably never see the boy again. He pretty much remembered everything from the night before, especially everything about the tall dark haired boy, but it made him pretty sad, when he realised the only thing he really knew about him was his name.

He pulled himself out of his bed and made his way over to his phone, the one thing he did hate about drunk Dan, was he would forget to charge his phone, so he had to do it now. Pulling his phone out of his pocket it did indeed confirm it needed to go on charge. He walked back over to his bed and placed the item on charge, and then turned it on, hey, only because it had to be charged didn't mean he couldn't use it while it was charging. When his phone fully turned on he realised he had a few text messages from PJ and Chris, most of them just checking he was okay, but then there was one that caught his eyes from Pj.

From Pj,  
To, Dan,

You will never believe what I just found out… Okay I know you are probably hung over so I will just tell you my findings. Mr Tall Dark and Handsom, from last night is a pretty famous Youtuber… I have been watching a few of his videos this morning, you should check him out, and his name is 'AmazingPhil'.

Dan groaned and scratched his head, what, a YouTuber? He grabbed his laptop off the table and turned it on so he could load up YouTube. When it finally turned on he decided to search for Phil in the bar, his videos came up pretty fast and Dan blushed. It was Phil, it was the boy from last night.

Without thinking he hit the subscribe button, but as soon as he did it he realised it was probably pretty creepy for him to do that exactly the morning after yesterday. Next he loaded up his Twitter and searched for the boy there, any big YouTuber had Twitter right? It didn't take him to long to find him and spent the next hour scrolling down through his comments.

Grabbing his phone he decided his best bet was to ring Pj, it didn't take too long for the other male to answer him.

"Hello there Dan, finally awake I see?"

"Sh… not why I am calling, I got you're text message about Phil and I have no ide what I should doo… should I message him? Or is that a bit too creepy?"

"Well, if you want to message him you can, I mean I don't see what would be wrong with it, also Dan, Phil did say he hoped to see you again, you both looked pretty cute out there on the Dance floor." Pj laughed lightly, he had never seen Dan like this; normally Dan didn't care about anything like this, so to see him react this way made him laugh.

" Well, I know he said that, but what if he didn't mean it… I mean I am just an 18 year old kid, and from what I can tell he is 22…I think." He mumbled softly, okay that sounded like he was some sort of crazy stalker.

"Just message him Dan, what harm can come of it?"

"Okay, stay on the phone while I do this okay." Dan mumbled as his fingers moved over the keys…

amazingPhil, My name is Dan….

"No, I can't put that…"

AmazingPhil, Hey there! Its Dan, the guy you met…

"NO! God I sound so desperate…"

"Calm down Dan, just write what comes natural to you."

AmazingPhil, Its Dan, from the Club? It was really nice meeting you last night, hopefully I can see you again sometimes ^-^

"Okay, that will do! Send…..sending…. sent….. oh god Pj what have I done, what if he thinks I am a creep! He has thousands of subscribers…."

AmazingPhil is now following Danisnotonfire.

"PJ, OH MY GOD HE FOLLOWED ME…"

"Calm down Dan, you wasn't this freaked out last night when you was slow dancing on the dance floor and hugging and kissing."

"He kissed my cheek! We wasn't kissing… and that was before I found out over a thousands teenage girls would probably skin me alive before if they knew…"

Hey danisnotonfire.

"Pj he replied…"

"Then read if you doughnut…"

Hey danisnotonfire, I am so glad you found me! I was starting to worry I would never see you again. We should really meet up sometime, do you have skype?.

"He asked for my skype, Pj, I have to go." With that he hung up on the other boy and looked over the message that just came through to his screen, should he reply with his Skype address? It may be better if he private messaged him though, but would that look desperate. Deciding it would be okay Dan moved over to his page and decided to press the DM button.

'I hope its okay to message you here, I would prefer to not give my Skype details over the internet :P My Skype name is .91, yeah lame I know haha.'

Dan opened up his Skype to see if the other boy would add him on there, and soon enough an invite came through;

AmazingPhil wants to Add you to his/her contact list, press add to accept, ignore to decline.

Dan pressed the add button and let his fingers move over the keys, he wasn't sure what to say so a simple 'Hi' came out.

Dan: Hi!  
Phil: Hello there, do you like Llamas?

Dan: Ah, I guess they are okay?

Phil: That's cool then! I like lions more but I just had this idea you would like Llamas. I am glad you found me though.  
Dan: Haha, yes it turns out my Friend Pj watches your videos and linked me to it this morning when I woke up… I hope that don't sound to creepy.  
Phil: Of course not! I am just glad you got in contact with me, I really did enjoy myself last night.

Dan: Me too, I really did have a great time, thank you so much for asking me to dance with you, despite my inability to dance properly, I really did have a lot of fun.

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other when Dan's phone went off again, it was his mother asking him where he was as he was meant to have been on the train that arrived home an hour ago.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry mom I completely forgot! I will have to head home on the train tomorrow, I promise I will get home tomorrow!"

Danisnotonfire. Look here is a llama for you! **attached picture of a llama**

Dan laughed lightly and smiled, it did make him happy that Phil wasn't scared to message his twitter, though it did make him a bit weary of the amount of followers he was now getting because of Phil, and loads of messages from people asking him if they was dating, but of course both boys ignored it.

AmazingPhil, I'm going back to London tomorrow, would you like to meet up tonight before I head back? I mean if you aren't busy or anything?

Danisnotonfire. I'll meet you at starbucks on the corner of the main street in an hour?

AmazingPhil It's a date!

Amazing Phil updated his twitter status.  
'Merry Christmas guys! I am spending the day with an amazing friend called Dan, you should check out his YouTube Chanel Danisnotonfire.


End file.
